La Batalla de los Elegidos
by IrePotter
Summary: Este fic lo protagoniza Duna, una estudiante nueva en Hogwarts procendente de una escuela en España y que se hace amiga de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pronto se dará cuenta que hay unos lazos especiales que la unen con Harry...(hay ke ver lo mal ke se me dan l
1. 1Nuevo colegio y nuevos amigos

Disclaimer: Harry, ron, hermione y compañía son todos de JK Rowling, pero Duna es mía!!! ¬¬ A ver kien me demanda x eso…

Este fic entero se lo dedico a Sarita, xq me ayuda mogollón a escribirlo dando ideas y ánimos jeje y xq fue ella la ke kiso ke lo colgara en fanfiction. Leed sus historias en serio!! No es xq sea mi amiga, escribe genial (joder, va cursi ke toy sonando, Sarita, no me mates!! No se otra forma de promocionar tus historias xDDD!). La ke mas me gusta es : "es mi pelirrojo". (Nota: tiene también otras, miradlo.)

Espero ke os guste el fic. En principio tengo la intención de acabarlo, si mi imaginación decide no tomarse unas vacaciones actualizare una vez al mes x lo menos, depende de lo liada ke este…

DEJARME REVIEW AUNKE SOLO SEA UNA FRASE X FAVOR!!! GASIAS A TODOS X LEER MIS PARANOIAS JEJEJE . .

NUEVO COLEGIO, NUEVOS AMIGOS Y…NUEVOS PROBLEMAS.

Duna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Miró a su alrededor y solo vio las cortinas azules de alrededor de su cama. Ningún ascensor cerrado herméticamente. Suspiró profundamente, se relajó y se dejó sobre la almohada. Otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla. La tenía al menos una noche al mes todos los meses desde que tenía uso de razón. "Por algo estoy traumatizada." Pensó cansinamente. Los ascensores le daban un miedo horrible, y su subconsciente era tan cabrón que le hacía soñar con ellos a menudo o bueno, más veces de las que le hubieran gustado.

Apartó un poco las cortinas y miró su reloj de encima de la mesilla. Las seis y media. Todavía faltaba media hora para que el resto de sus compañeras de habitación se despertasen, y si no había ocurrido un milagro del cielo, no conseguiría volver a dormirse. Se sentó en la colcha, también azul como las cortinas, se levantó y se dirigió en silencio al baño. Se miró al espejo, y una chica de tez morena, pelo oscuro y ojos marrón oscuro le devolvió la mirada. Tenía unas ojeras horribles por el sueño acumulado a lo largo de la semana. Por suerte ya era viernes y se acabarían los agobios y los madrugones, al menos por un par de días. Abrió el grifo y un chorro de agua caliente salió de él, comenzando a llenar la bañera. Se desvistió y se metió suavemente en la bañera.

Hacía apenas dos semanas que había empezado el curso en Hogwarts y ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo del colegio. Duna Aguinaga era nueva en el colegio inglés. Desde los once años había estudiado en La Alhambra, la Escuela de Magia Española, o la EME, como se la solía conocer. Los alumnos de la EME no eran internos, sino que todos los días se habilitaban transladores para llevar a cada grupo a su región. Después volvían desde el lugar de llegada en autobús, como vulgares "muggles" a sus casas.

Duna tenía los ojos ya cerrados cuando se llevó un segundo susto: el sonido de la campana invisible que avisaba de la hora de levantarse.

La gente no hacía más que quejarse de esa campana, porque el año pasado, decían, no te daba un infarto cada vez que te despertabas. A Duna sencillamente le daba igual, porque siempre se despertaba uno o dos minutos antes de que la campana sonase.

Salió de la bañera corriendo y se envolvió en una toalla. Salió y se encontró el mismo panorama de todas las mañanas: un montón de cabezas despeinadas y ojeras. Como ella.

Se vistió rápido y bajó al comedor corriendo.

Al entrar vio que era de las primeras. De pronto tropezó con algo y se cayó al suelo. No se había echo mucho daño pero le dolía algo la rodilla. Miró a ver con quién había tropezado y vio a una chica de pelo alborotado castaño. Llevaba un montón de papeles que en ese momento estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo!- exclamó agachándose para ayudarla a recogerlos.- De verdad, lo siento. A estas horas estoy medio dormida y no miro por donde camino.-

- No pasa nada, yo también estoy bastante despistada.- respondió la chica sonriendo.- ¿Te levantas muy pronto?

- Es que no podía dormir y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer bajé a desayunar.- resolvió Duna.- ¿Eres de Gryffindor, no?

- Si, -respondió la chica orgullosamente, señalando su insignia roja y dorada.- Me llamo Hermione, voy a sexto, ¿y tú?

- Bueno, yo voy a Ravenclaw, como verás. Me llamo Duna, y voy también a sexto.

No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nueva?-preguntó Hermione.-

- Sí, soy de intercambio, vengo de España.-respondió ella sonriente.-

- Ya te notaba yo el acento un poco raro, jajaja.-rió la Gryffindor.- Bueno, y ¿qué tal? ¿Te tratan bien?

- Sí…-contestó Duna poco convencida. No era que se llevara mal con la gente, porque se hablaba con todos, lo que pasaba es que los grupos eran muy cerrados y era muy difícil meterse en uno de ellos, sobre todo en Ravenclaw, donde casi todo lo que había eran empollones que nacían y vivían para los libros. A Duna no le gustaba esto y casi siempre estaba sola a su bola.-

- ¿Seguro?- inquirió Hermione levantando una ceja.-

- A ver, no es que no me traten bien.- respondió Duna.- Si no que la gente tiene ya las amistades definidas y las chicas de mi casa no quieren que nadie de fuera se meta en sus grupos. Por eso ando sola.-

- Mira, si quieres te puedo presentar a gente que se que no le importará estar contigo.- se ofreció la castaña.-

- No quiero ir de acoplada por la vida, pero gracias.- dijo Duna negando con la cabeza.-

- Perdón, tal y como lo dije parecía que iba a pagar a alguien para que estuviese contigo, pero no me refería a eso. Conozco a gente muy sociable que no es como esos estirados de Ravenclaw. Ven conmigo.-

Duna la siguió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, que ya se estaba llenando de alumnos procedentes de sus salas comunes. Se acercó a un chico moreno de ojos verdes que reconoció al instante como Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", que estaba al lado de uno pelirrojo más alto. Cuando Potter levantó la mirada para ver quién se acercaba, Duna sintió una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda. Dio un pequeño bote, que nadie, excepto él notó. ¿Qué demonios era eso que le había pasado? Nunca le había ocurrido antes con nadie. "No será nada" pensó ella."Será que hace frío."

Mira Duna, este es Harry Potter.- dijo Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

Él y Duna se volvieron a mirar y otra vez se produjo esa extraña sensación que recorrió su espalda. Sin mucho convencimiento, el moreno se levantó del banco y le tendió la mano. A Duna siempre le pareció fría esa manera de saludar. Echaba en falta los dos besos que eran costumbre en España, sobre todo si el chico en cuestión tenía una presencia más que decente.

Ella alargó su mano para estrechársela, pero apenas un instante después de que sus manos hicieran contacto fue como si una especie de corriente eléctrica fluyera entre ambos. Duna le devolvió la mirada al moreno con expresión extrañada, como si pensase que él le pudiera dar una respuesta a todo aquello. Pero parecía que a él también le pasaba lo mismo, pues le miraba con la misma cara que ella.

El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado y Hermione se quedaron mirándoles con caras extrañas. Duna no podía moverse, aquella extraña fuerza la tenía clavada en el sitio. El moreno miraba las manos unidas con los ojos desorbitados. De pronto, la voz de Hermione los sacó de su áurea.

¿Bueno, qué? ¿Os habéis quedado paralizados?- preguntó la castaña entre risas.-

No, no es nada.- respondió Duna inmediatamente soltando la mano de Harry, y al momento dejó de sentir el paso de esa especie de corriente.- No sé, creo que es la impresión de conocer al niño-que-vivió.- añadió esbozando una sonrisa y mirando de soslayo a Harry, que le respondió frunciendo el ceño.-

No me gusta que me llamen así,- dijo él.- Suena a algo así como a un héroe, y yo no lo soy. Prefiero que me llamen solo Harry.- completó sonriendo tímidamente a la chica.-

Bueno, pues entonces Harry.- respondió Duna poniéndose roja al ver que él le sonreía.- "Dios mío, ¿qué me ha pasado? Este chico tiene algún magnetismo especial…Joder, ¿por qué me tengo que poner roja?"

Será mejor que me vaya a mi mesa, esto está casi lleno.- dijo señalando la mesa de Ravenclaw, que ya estaba llena de alumnos que charlaban y revisaban apuntes.- Adiós, encantada de conoceros.

Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, o hablar con alguien ya sabes donde estamos.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-

Gracias, de verdad.- dijo Duna, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a paso ligero a su mesa.

Se sentó cansinamente entre Cho Chang, que hablaba animadamente con Marietta Edgecombe (que cuando ella se acercó se calló automáticamente) y Padma Patil, que discutía con Mandy Brocklehurst por no sé qué de una camiseta, que Mandy le había dejado a Padma y que esta había manchado de poción alisadora para el pelo. Suspiró y se sirvió cereales con chocolate. Miró con asco a Terry Boot, que devoraba con avidez un plato repleto de gachas. "No entiendo cómo a alguien en su sano juicio puede comer semejante asquerosidad…- pensó mientras trataba de concentrar su atención en otro lado para no potar." De pronto, alguien la llamó. Cho Chang se había dado la vuelta y miraba, lo que se dice mal. Duna le devolvió una mirada extrañada. Siempre había pensado que Cho era un poco gilipollas y creída, pero no hasta el punto de mirarla mal. Decidió atajarla.

¿Te molesta que coma cereales, Chang?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

No te hagas la tonta "Aganaga".- dijo Cho con voz de bastante chunga.- Nos llevas escuchando desde que te sentaste aquí.-

Mira bonita, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar vuestras estupideces.- respondió la morena volviendo a sus cereales.-

¿Pero tú de qué se supone que vas ignorándome?- le gritó Cho al oído.-

De sorda no, desde luego.- le espetó Duna tapándose la oreja en que la china le había gritado.- Y si me disculpas, tengo hambre. ¡Ah! Mi apellido es A-gui-na-ga. La próxima vez que me hables, te lo aprendes.- completó volviendo a mirar su bol de cereales.-

La oriental parecía apunto de explotar, mientras su amiga ponía cara de "¡yo lo flipo!". Chang se estaba poniendo roja por momentos y la gente se estaba empezando a fijar en ellas. Roger Davies se acercó a tranquilizar a Cho, pero esta le apartó de un empujón. Algunas personas la miraban como si estuviera loca de remate y observaban la escena con curiosidad. La morena miró de reojo a "la histérica" y comprobó que le iba a dar una ostia de un momento a otro y, como no quería problemas, se levantó sin acabar su tostada y se fue caminando hacia el Hall. Miró su reloj y vio que daban las ocho menos cuarto. Dio un bostezo y maldijo a todos los ingleses por madrugar tanto.

Se ajustó la mochila a la espalda y caminó pesadamente hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De pronto, una mano la cogió por el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con otros de un gris intenso. Esos ojos la taladraron y Duna no supo qué decir.

Eh, sudaca, estás en mi pasillo sin mi permiso.- dijo Malfoy con una mueca despectiva mirando la piel morena de Duna frente a la suya, blanca como la nieve.

Malfoy me estás tocando.- respondió ella mirando la mano del rubio, que seguía en su hombro.-

Ya lo sé.

¿Y?

¿Y qué?

Si tu cerebro no da para más no es mi culpa. Te lo diré con un lenguaje de acuerdo a tu edad mental, ¿vale? Si no quitas la mano de mi hombro, tía Duna te tendrá que pegar un azote y te quedarás sin postre. – dijo con una voz digna de profesora de primero de preescolar.- Y otra cosa, me llamo Duna, no sudaca, gilipollas.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a la respuesta del rubio. "A partir de esta me la va a tener jurada por dejarle con la palabra en la boca." Pensó Duna, y suspiró cansinamente. "Me da a mí que hoy no va a ser un día para recordar." Entró en la clase de DCLAO y tiró los libros sin ninguna ceremonia encima del pupitre. Apartó la silla, que emitió un chirrido bastante molesto y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. El resto de los alumnos fueron llegando y cada vez había más jaleo en la clase. Logró entrever a Cho Chang, que pasó con su amiga Marietta, y que le dirigió una mirada a lo "latin kings"(N/A: es una banda armada de gilipollas que hay en mi ciudad), que Duna ignoró. Miró cómo el resto de la clase se tiraba pedazos de pergamino y se llenaban de tinta. En otras circunstancias ella hubiera participado en la guerra, pero quería descansar y no tenía ganas de nada. Solo Duna y cuatro empollones más de su casa estaban sentados, pero ella solo quería que acabase la clase, porque tenía una hora libre y solo quería tumbarse en su cama y relajarse. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de algo blanco y mullidito: su almohada. Sonrió y fijó su mirada en ella, que cada vez se iba haciendo más nítida.

De pronto, sonó un timbre. La imagen de su almohada se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer la de su clase. Estaba vacía. Muy extrañada salió al pasillo, pero por más que miró a todos lados no había nadie. Caminó por los desiertos corredores buscando a gente, pero solo se oía el eco de sus pasos. Las armaduras parecía que la observaban y ella empezó a tener miedo. "¿Y si se han ido todos a Hogsmeade sin mí? Es imposible, la última visita fue hace poco más de una semana. ¿Y si había reunión en el Gran comedor?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

La sangre de Duna se heló al oír aquel grito desgarrador. De pronto, se empezaron a oír unas voces. Provenían del Gran Comedor. Bajó a toda prisa la escalera, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a una siniestra figura paseándose por el Hall. Llevaba una capa negra con capucha y una máscara blanca que impedía ver su rostro. Duna se quedó paralizada al principio, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo y se escondió detrás de una armadura. De repente, se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y salió otro mortífago, este más alto que el anterior y más delgado. Murmuraron algo y se rieron, pero Duna no pudo oír qué es lo que decían. Con un ágil y silencioso movimiento cruzó el rellano y se escondió detrás de otra armadura, desde donde podía ver el interior del Gran Comedor.

Las mesas habían desaparecido y todos los alumnos estaban tirados boca arriba en el suelo. Estaban aterrorizados mirando a la mesa de los profesores. Frente a ellos, el cadáver de Dumbledore yacía sin vida en la mesa. Mcgonagall lloraba en silencio en el hombro de Sprout, pero uno de los mortífagos la agarró por el moño, ahora desecho, sin ningún cuidado y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. El resto de los profesores estaban repartidos por el suelo, excepto unos pocos: Mcgonagall, Sprout, Hagrid, Trelawney y Snape.

Dos mortífagos se acercaron a la profesora de adivinación, que había perdido su porte etéreo y miraba a Dumbledore como ida. No puso resistencia cuando las dos figuras encapuchadas la cogieron, uno de cada brazo y la llevaron al Hall.

Duna contuvo la respiración cuando los dos enmascarados estuvieron de cara a ella. Soltaron a la mujer llena de velos sin ninguna ceremonia en el suelo, y quedó tendida en una posición grotesca. Después cerraron las enormes puertas de madera y Duna perdió la vista de sus compañeros.

El más alto de los mortífagos hizo incorporarse a la profesora de un tirón.

Sé que sabes dónde esconde Dumbledore el dichoso libro, así que si aprecias tu vida, lo mismo que la de tus colegas y alumnos me dirás donde está.- dijo con mucha calma mirándola fijamente. Trelawney no dijo nada, se quedó como estaba.

Te lo repito por si no me has oído: ¡dime donde está el libro!-

No lo sé.- respondió la frágil profesora, con una voz que Duna no había oído jamás.- No lo sé.-

¿Qué no sabes?- preguntó el mortífago agarrándola por el pelo y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad, a la vez que le apuntaba con la varita directa al corazón.- Te voy a hacer saber lo que es el dolor si no me lo dices.- siguió, apretando la varita con fuerza, y con las venas de las manos hinchadas; unas manos finas y blanquecinas.-

Me da igual.- dijo Trelawney.- Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. Nunca le diré a Lord Voldemort el paradero de ese libro.-

¡Crucio!

Un grito más de dolor y la profesora se retorció con un gesto grotesco. El resto de los mortífagos se quedaron impávidos ante el sufrimiento de la mujer. De pronto, el rayo rojo que salía de la varita se extinguió. El encapuchado volvió a incorporarla de un tirón. Se notaba que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Me parece que un recordatorio viene muy bien para las voluntades, ¿verdad Sybill?-

Te puedo asegurar Lucius, que siguen tan fuertes como siempre, y no merece la pena que gastes tu sudor y tu saliva en pronunciar maldiciones porque será en vano. Ninguno de mis colegas antepondrá su vida al libro.-

¿Y si decido matar a todos los niños?- preguntó con una voz falsamente dulce, a la vez que pasaba la varita por el cuello de la profesora, lleno de collares y colgantes.- Será hermoso ver cómo ruedan sus cabecitas. Mis hombres disfrutarán haciéndoles sufrir y matarlos poco a poco…Una muerte lenta…

Lo siento Lucius, pero no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar las vidas de toda la humanidad por un chantaje.

Tú lo has querido.- respondió, y dirigiéndose a sus hombres les dijo:- Matádlos. ¡Avada kedavra!

Un golpe seco y el cuerpo de la profesora de Adivinación cayó inerte en el suelo. Todo se volvió borroso y en la mente de Duna solo resonaban muy lejanos los gritos de los niños…

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

…

…

…

…

Duna…

Duna…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba negro. Solo oía a lo lejos alguien que susurraba su nombre. Pero todavía podía escuchar, como ecos en su mente, los gritos de sus compañeros y el sonido de las maldiciones.

De pronto, empezó a ver una imagen borrosa que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más clara. Pudo distinguir un montón de caras arremolinadas a su alrededor. Instintivamente se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó.

No te preocupes, Duna.- dijo la voz tranquilizadora de Lupin.- Ya ha pasado todo. Estás en clase.

¡No, están todos muertos!- exclamó Duna mirando a sus compañeros aterrorizada.-

No, mira, son de carne y hueso. Has tenido una pesadilla.- continuó con voz tranquilizadora.- No pasa nada.

Dios mío…-murmuró ella poniéndose la mano en la frente. La tenía mojada y estaba ardiendo.- ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? Creo que tengo fiebre.

Claro, por supuesto.- le dijo su profesor, y Duna se levantó del suelo, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, y salió en dirección a su habitación.

Tenía la certeza de que aquello no había sido un sueño corriente. Nunca se había puesto así por una simple pesadilla, y aquello era como real. Había tenido la impresión de encontrarse allí, y nunca soñaba con gente que no conocía…

Se metió en los baños de las chicas y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se dejó caer con pesadez por los azulejos hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dio un suspiro y se quedó callada. Solo necesitaba pensar un poco. De pronto, el sonido de una de las cisternas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Hola! – le dijo la voz alegre de Hermione Granger.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Pues, verás…yo…

¿No estarás pirando, no?- preguntó con la ceja levantada.-

No, no es eso, es que…no me encontraba bien y vine al baño a echarme agua por la cara para refrescar un poco.

Ya decía yo que no tenías buena cara…-completó la Gryffindor observándola con una sonrisa comprensiva.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Es mi hora libre y Ron y Harry están en adivinación, y yo estoy sola. ¿Vienes?

Claro.- respondió Duna, contenta de tener alguien con quien charlar para olvidarse del tema.-

Siguió a la castaña hasta la enfermería. Duna estaba segura que Hermione la había notado rara, porque no dejaba de escrutarla con la mirada, como si a través de sus ojos pretendiese saber lo que en aquel preciso momento pasaba por la mente de la morena. Todavía seguía atontada por la pesadilla que había tenido, y recordaba con horror los gritos que había escuchado, cómo torturaban a la Trelawney…"Tranquila Duna, fue solo una pesadilla. Todos están sanos y salvos. No ha pasado nada." Se dijo a sí misma, intentando tranquilizarse. Como no funcionaba, decidió probar a entablar conversación con Hermione, sacando el tema más banal que se le pudo haber ocurrido: el colegio.

Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?- preguntó tímidamente, sabiendo que estaba sonando ridícula.- "seré imbécil, después de estar diez minutos sin abrir la boca, voy y le pregunto que cuál es su asignatura favorita. Va a acabar por notar algo."

No sé, digamos que es más fácil preguntarme que qué asignatura es la que menos me gusta.- respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Menos mal, si no se ha enterado de nada, mejor, y si no, lo disimula muy bien, pero estoy más tranquila jeje."

¿Y entonces cuál es?- insistió Duna.-

Adivinación.- contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo duré una semana en ella. Creo que Trelawney es una farsante.

Al oír el nombre de la profesora de adivinación, a Duna le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda que la hizo temblar. Hermione la miró extrañada y le preguntó:

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo con gesto preocupado.- A ti te pasa algo. Esto no es una simple gripe.


	2. 2Confesiones y expulsiones

Hola! Bueno, es ke he tenido ke dividir todo lo ke escribí en dos capis para que fuese mas cortito. Bueno, espero ke os guste también y dejadme muchos reviews x favor!! REPITO: AUNKE SOLO SEA PARA AMENAZARME DE MUERTE POR ESCRIBIR TAN MAL XO DEJARME UNO!!! . . Plis, si yo soy una niña buena jejeje.

2. CONFESIONES Y EXPULSIONES.

Al oír el nombre de la profesora de adivinación, a Duna le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda que la hizo temblar. Hermione la miró extrañada y le preguntó:

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo con gesto preocupado.- A ti te pasa algo. Esto no es una simple gripe.

Es que te parecerá una tontería.- añadió Duna nerviosa.- En serio.

Si estás así no es una tontería. Puedes contármelo, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Verás…Hoy en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras me dormí o no sé qué me pasó, pero tuve como una especie de sueño. Pero el caso es que era…no sé…como real. Fue diferente a todas las pesadillas que he tenido hasta ahora.

¿Pesadilla.- preguntó Hermione interesada.- ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? ¿Monstruos, trolls…?

No, qué va. Ya quisiera yo. Soñé que los mortífagos atacaban el colegio.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

Sí…y que os mataban a todos…-continuó Duna con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y Lucius mataba a Trelawney y

¿Lucius has dicho?- la interrumpió Hermione.-

Sí, no sé quien es, era uno de los mortífagos que mataron a Trelawney.-

Vete a ver a Dumbledore.

Pero ¿por qué?

Eso no ha sido un sueño corriente.

De pronto, un montón de estudiantes salieron de las puertas circundantes. Las clases habían acabado. A Duna, el haber hablado con Hermione la tranquilizó aún menos, sobre todo porque pensaba que debía ver a Dumbledore, y al director del colegio solo le había visto una vez, cuando la citó para una entrevista para meterla en Hogwarts.

Había recibido su carta a principios de Agosto, justo antes de solicitar matrícula para la EME. El director inglés decía en ella que debido a su impecable expediente académico se le había concedido una beca para acabar sus estudios mágicos en Hogwarts, considerado el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. A los padres de Duna no les hizo ninguna gracia que su única hija se fuese a estudiar tanto tiempo fuera, pero Dumbledore les ofreció alojo en el castillo para cuando quisieran visitarla y a ella darle fines de semana libres para ir a España.

Una semana después, Duna estaba volando hacia Inglaterra para ir a la entrevista con Dumbledore. Le había parecido una persona muy interesante y excéntrica. En vez de preguntarle algo sobre sí misma, se dedicó a enseñarle las instalaciones del colegio, por aquel entonces solo estaba el guarda, Hagrid, que le contó que Harry Potter iba a ir a mi mismo curso. A Duna le interesó este hacho, porque desde muy pequeños habían estudiado a Harry Potter y su historia en Historia de la Magia, y cada año daban algo nuevo, porque cada año el-niño-que-vivió hacía algo digno de estudio. Por eso se sabía toda su vida: la muerte de sus padres, sus hazañas con la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, el Torneo de los tres magos y la muerte de su padrino: Sirius Black. Fue una pena que la gente se diera cuenta de que era inocente después de que muriera.

¡Hola!- dijo la voz del chico en el que estaba pensando, y mirando a Duna añadió:- ¿Estás bien?

Ella recibió la pregunta extrañada. "¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado ya?"

Me lo dijo Terry Boot cuando salíamos de clase.- respondió Harry como leyendo sus pensamientos."Nota mental: matar a Terry en cuanto pueda."- pensó Duna furiosa.- Nos dijo que te dormiste y que tuviste una pesadilla o algo parecido, y que empezaste a revolverte en sueños y a llorar. Después te despertaste gritando.

No te preocupes, a él le pasa a veces- dijo Ron, e inmediatamente Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas que le dejó sin respiración.-

¿También te pasa a ti?- preguntó Duna esperanzada.- ¿Entonces es normal, no?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, al tiempo que Ron seguía sin poder hablar, dolorido, con la mano en las costillas.

Verás… lo de Harry es diferente. Bueno, no. No lo sabemos si es diferente.- dijo Hermione jugando con el dobladillo de su túnica. Parecía no querer decirlo.- Harry sueña lo que Lord Voldemort está viviendo y siente lo que él siente.

Duna se quedó paralizada mirando a Harry como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel chico que tenía delante podía sentir al Señor Tenebroso, podías saber lo que pensaba, lo que hacía. ¿Sería un espía involuntario? Luego empezó a pensar, y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que lo suyo no podía ser así, porque Voldemort no estaba en su sueño, solo sus fieles mortífagos. Hermione y Harry parecían estar dejándola reflexionar.

Pero…Voldemort no estaba en mis sueños.-

¿Lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntó Hermione.-

Sí. El pasado curso en la EME nos prohibieron decir cosas como "el que no debe ser nombrado" o ponerle motes. Además en España no se sintió tanto la acción de Voldemort.

Ya…Así que Voldemort no estaba en tu sueño.- concluyó Hermione, con la mano en la barbilla, en actitud pensativa.-

No.- respondió Duna rotundamente, contenta de poder encontrar algo que hiciera de su sueño, un sueño corriente.- Solo mortífagos.

Pero oíste algo de un tal Lucius.- insistió Hermione.-

Sí…-respondió ella de mala gana.- Era uno de los mortífagos. Fue el que ordenó matar a todos los alumnos.

Harry y Ron escuchaban con atención. El primero se sobresaltaba cada vez que oía el nombre de Voldemort, y Harry simplemente escuchaba atentamente.

¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó este último.- ¿Era uno de los mortífagos?

Sí, había un tal Lucius entre los mortífagos. Era así muy alto y delgado y…Un momento. ¿Has dicho Malfoy?

¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Ron.- El padre de Malfoy es un mortífago. Fue uno de los que se escaparon el año pasado del Ministerio de Magia. El mismo Ministro de Magia fue concediéndole más poder durante un montón de años en el Ministerio y acabó siendo una persona muy influyente. Voldemort tenía muchos contactos muy bien situados, y Malfoy era uno de ellos. Muchos de los padres de los que ahora están en Slytherin están siendo buscados por la Justicia.

Sabía que algunos mortífagos habían sido personas hasta el momento consideradas respetables, pero no tenía ni idea.- contestó Duna, anonadada por la información que le acababan de proporcionar.-

Pues ya la tienes.- dijo Ron.- Vete a ver a Dumbledore. No pierdes nada por ir. Si quieres te acompañamos, que nosotros le conocemos muy bien.

Vale, está bien.- dijo Duna.-

¿Y qué hacemos con Binns? Ahora tenemos Historia de la Magia.- dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta de su clase, donde ya estaban empezando a entrar Gryffindors y Ravenclaws.

A Binns que le den, esto es más importante.- dijo Hermione, y Harry y Ron se pararon en seco.-

El pelirrojo miró a Harry y le colocó la palma de la mano sobre la frente de su amiga. Ella se mosqueó, y los dos se empezaron a reír. Después Harry se puso delante de Hermione, la agarró de los brazos y la empezó a sacudir violentamente, al tiempo que hacía una imitación del exorcista.-

¡Sal de Hermione! ¡Demonio, déjala en paz!

¡Harry, estoy perfectamente, solo que considero esto más importante que los líos de Banshees en el siglo XV!

Bueno, vale lo que tú digas.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero creo que te picó una pixy con la rabia.

Caminaron hacia el despacho del director con Harry todavía riéndose y Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegaron, picaron a una espacie de timbre que Dumbledore había mandado poner en septiembre. Filch se había opuesto a poner el timbre porque decía que los niños se pasarían el día picando solo para molestar, pero como a todos les gustaba Dumbledore, casi nadie había dado un timbrazo solo para molestar.

A los dos minutos se abrió la puerta y subieron por la escalera hasta llegar al despacho.

Buenos días, Harry y compañía.- dijo Dumbledore, tan jovial como siempre.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Verá director, aunque no lo crea, esta vez no venimos porque algunos de los tres tengamos un problema.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.-

En realidad ya se por qué estáis aquí.- dijo mirando a Duna a través de sus gafas de media luna.- Lupin me contó lo de tu "pesadilla".- "Segunda nota mental del día.- pensó Duna.- Matar a Lupin.-"

Bueno profesor, yo no consideraba necesario venir a verle. Al fin y al cabo es una simple pesadilla, ¿no? Siento haberle molestado.- dijo, y dándole la vuelta se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano la agarró del hombro firmemente.-

No es una simple pesadilla.- dijo la voz de Harry, a su espalda, que la miraba con preocupación.- Como ya te dije, a mí me pasa lo mismo y sé que eso no fue una pesadilla normal.

Por lo que me contó el profesor Lupin,- añadió Dumbledore.- Entraste como en trance.

¿En trance?- preguntó Duna extrañada. No puede ser, simplemente esta noche dormí fatal porque tuve la pesadilla de turno, y me dormí en clase. Fue solo eso. Ni que fuese la primera vez que alguien se duerme en clase.

No, pero tú te quedaste con los ojos abiertos.- dijo Dumbledore con calma.- Y eso, precisamente, no es dormir. Empezaste a gritar que no los mataran y luego te "despertaste".

Pero eso es imposible,- terció la morena tercamente.- Nadie duerme con los ojos abiertos, pero yo me he caído de la cama mil veces y además mis amigas dicen que tienen miedo de dormir conmigo por la noche porque digo unas cosas muy raras.

¿Raras como cuáles?- preguntó el director interesado.-

No sé…- pensó Duna.- Una vez mi madre me dijo que había estado hablando de un tal Oscar o algo así, pero yo no conozco ningún Oscar.

Ya…Bueno, y ¿cómo dices que fue el sueño ese? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que soñaste?

Soñé que estaba en el colegio, pero estaba todo vacío. Después bajé al Gran Comedor y allí vi a unos hombres, mortífagos, caminando como si tal cosa por el Hall. De repente uno salió del Gran Comedor y vi que tenían allí a todo el mundo atado y que a usted…- Duna se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo decirle a una persona que has soñado que se moría?- Pues…verá…Usted estaba muerto.

¿Yo muerto?- preguntó Dumbledore alzando las cejas.- Interesante.- continuó frotándose la barbilla.- Sigue, sigue.

Bueno pues…después sacaron a la profesora Trelawney y la amenazaron con matarla si no les decía dónde tenía usted escondido no sé qué libro.

¿Un libro?- volvió a preguntar el director extrañado.- ¿Pudiste oír qué libro era?

No lo sé, solo le preguntaron que dónde estaba y como ella se negó…La mataron. Lo último que oí fue que uno de los mortífagos, un tal Lucius, ordenaba que se matara a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.- al decir esto último, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Duna y Ron, Harry y Hermione miraron hacia el suelo con expresión angustiada.-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Dumbledore mantuvo su expresión pensativa, hasta que al fin, los mandó marcharse. Ya había acabado la segunda hora y tendrían una hora libre, para después dirigirse a pociones, con los de Gryffindor. Según franquearon la puerta, Duna se dispuso a ir a su sala común, porque no tenía nada qué hacer, pero Hermione la detuvo y la invitó a ir con ellos. Se adentraron en un pasillo atestado de estudiantes.

De pronto, Duna sintió un codazo en el brazo, demasiado fuerte para haber sido hecho sin querer. Miró atrás y se encontró con una Slytherin. Se llamaba Iris Stuart.

Había llegado nueva a Hogwarts ese mismo año, de un colegio pequeño de Escocia. Por lo que Duna había oído de ella, era de las típicas chicas con pinta de ángel pero que luego te mete puñales por detrás, y si le caes muy mal, mejor andarte con cuidado. Era poco más baja que la Ravenclaw, con buen tipo en general; tenía el pelo liso, largo y rubio (se rumoreaba que se lo aclaraba todos los días con una poción), y con los labios carnosos, la piel blanca y los ojos color miel. La miró un instante y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. "Ha sido ella, la muy puta" pensó Duna mirando cómo se alejaba."¿Qué coño le habré hecho yo?" Miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione que se habían parado, pero ninguno de ellos parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Volvió a donde estaban ellos corriendo y les acompañó al Gran Comedor, en el que había gente que, como ellos, tenía la hora libre. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y a la morena se le hizo muy raro estar allí. De pronto sintió una voz que se dirigía a ella.

¿Estás ya mejor, Duna?- preguntó Terry Boot, que la miraba con una sonrisa.- Me quedé preocupado por lo que te pasó.

Duna se quedó callada mirándole como si fuese un marciano. El chico parecía incómodo. Iba a decir algo, pero Duna le habló primero.

Sí, gracias, Terry.- dijo un poco colorada por aquello de "me quedé preocupado".- No fue nada, solo que pasé una mala noche.-

Pudo oír a Ron que le decía en un susurro a Harry:- Sí, seguro que si la hubiera pasado con él hubiera sido mejor.- Y se empezaron a reír los dos, por lo que Terry les miró ofendido. Duna les dirigió una mirada asesina para que se callaran, porque él parecía a punto de marcharse y no quería que se cabrease con ella por su culpa.

¿Vas a venir a Pociones?- preguntó interesado.-

Claro.- dijo la morena.- Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente.

¿Te pones conmigo en el caldero?- preguntó tímidamente el chico. (Duna juró haber oído un silbido a su espalda, pero prefirió ignorarlo).- Lo digo porque dijo Snape que hoy íbamos a dar las pociones encogedoras y las estuve leyendo en el libro y…no las entiendo.

Claro, aunque no te pienses que soy una eminencia en pociones.- dijo riendo.-

Gracias, solo era eso. Adiós, Duna.

Adiós Terry.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó del Gran Comedor. Todos estaban en silencio, pero unos segundos después, ese silencio se rompió por la carcajada que soltaron Harry y Ron. Hermione les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, sacó sus apuntes de aritmancia y se puso a estudiar. Dos minutos después, Harry y Ron todavía seguían riéndose, y daban golpes en la mesa. A la morena ya la estaba mosqueando tanto cachondeo e hizo como que se picaba en serio. En cuanto los chicos se dieron cuenta de la mirada que les estaba echando Duna, se callaron, aunque con dificultad, ya que de vez en cuando se les escapaba alguna risita. Ella ya estaba empezando a cabrearse.

Bueno ya vale, ¿no?- dijo picada.-

Lo siento Duna,- dijo Harry,- pero es que ver a Boot haciendo el gilipollas es superior a mis fuerzas.

¡No estaba haciendo el gilipollas!- le increpó Duna molesta.- ¡Solo me vino a pedir un favor!

¿De qué tipo?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa picarona, y Harry y él se empezaron a descojonar otra vez, así que Duna les pegó una colleja a los dos; sacó sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y fingió que no escuchaba las continuas risas de los dos amigos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

¿Pero por qué profesor, si todavía no es la hora?- preguntó Hermione molesta.-

Porque yo he llegado antes que vosotros, ¿os parece suficiente esa explicación.- respondió Snape con una sonrisa provocadora.- Y ahora id a vuestros calderos en primera fila antes de que perdáis más puntos para vuestra casa.- añadió subrayando la palabra "primera".-.- Potter, póngase con Granger, Weasley con Patil, y…Duna. Con Boot.

Duna no pudo reprimir una risita. Snape no llamaba nunca a ningún alumno por su nombre de pila, y sospechaba que con ella hacía una excepción por no saber pronunciarlo con claridad, y ya se sabe, Snape hace lo que sea por no hacer el ridículo.

Terry sonrió a Duna cuando esta se puso a su lado y ella se puso colorada. Le daba corte que los chicos la mirasen a los ojos y sonriesen.

Snape se levantó de su silla y comenzó a copiar los ingredientes de las pociones encogedoras a toda prisa en la pizarra. Cuando acabaron de copiar todo, sacaron su kit de pociones y prepararon los ingredientes. Echó un vistazo a la clase y vio que Hermione se afanaba por enseñarle a Harry a cortar bien los rabos de tritón, pero él estaba más ocupado en apartarse de la cara un mechón de pelo que se le ponía siempre por delante de los ojos. A los pocos segundos, su amiga se dio cuenta y le dijo algo así como que se las arreglase él solito, y siguió trabajando con la poción. A Ron tampoco le iba mejor. No paraba de mirar para el caldero de Harry y de Hermione, y Padma se estaba empezando a cansar.

Chst, chst.

Duna se dio la vuelta y vio que había sido Terry el que la había chistado.

Venga Duna, que tenemos que acabar en este siglo porque Snape no perdona. ¿Qué se pone primero, el polen de estrelicia o la saliva de dragón?

El polen de estrelicia. Después se va echando gota a gota la saliva. "Joder, ¿no podían tener ingredientes menos asquerosos las pociones? La esencia huele a mierda y de la saliva mejor no hablar…"

Joder que asco…-oyó que murmuraba Boot para sí mismo mientras la saliva caía como gelatina en el caldero, a la vez que el chico ponía cara de asco. Duna soltó una risita, que hizo que él levantara la cabeza y sonriera.-

¿Qué pasa?

Me parece que tienes la misma opinión que yo con respecto a la gelatina, ¿eh?

Te parece bien.- contestó él riendo y volviendo a su caldero.-

Ejem, ejem.

Duna y Terry se dieron la vuelta bruscamente y vieron que Harry y Ron se reían, cada uno desde su caldero. Duna los miró enfurruñada y siguió trabajando como si nada.

Ejem, ejem.

Volvió a darse la vuelta mosqueada y Harry y el pelirrojo se empezaron a descojonar. A ella ya la estaba hartando tanto cachondeíto con Boot.

Ejem, ejem.

Esta ya era la última. La morena se dio la vuelta con un bufido bastante audible y, dirigiendo su varita a la poción de Harry murmuró "evanesco". Las colas de tritón que el moreno estaba echando en el caldero cayeron sobre el fondo de este, ahora vacío. Le dirigió a la chica una mirada asesina, y le devolvió el hechizo, pero ella fue más rápida y logró repeler el hechizo, que calló sobre el caldero de Mandy y Lisa Turpin, cuya poción se desvaneció.

¿SE PIENSAN QUE ESTO ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA O QUÉ?- bramó Snape, que se había puesto de pie.- ¡¡¡SEÑORITA DUNA Y POTTER, VÁYANSE A LA CALLE!!! ¡¡¡Y 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!

Harry y Duna salieron de mala gana de la clase echándose miradas furibundas. Se sentaron uno a cada lado de la puerta tras cerrarla de un portazo. Se quedaron mirándose con ojos…digamos, asesinos. Estuvieron cinco minutos así hasta que de pronto, la morena rompió en una sonora carcajada. Él le miró con expresión incrédula.

¿Te estás riendo de mí?- preguntó alzando una ceja.-

De alguna manera me tenía que vengar, ¿no?- respondió ella sonriendo.- El que avisa no es traidor, y ya os dije que os paraseis, pero no me hicisteis caso.

Y ahora Gryffindor tiene 50 puntos menos.- le dijo el moreno con expresión de reproche en su cara.-

Lo siento, si no os hubieseis estado riendo de mí toda la clase no os hubiera desvanecido la poción.- dijo ella tercamente cruzándose de brazos.-

¡Pero solo nos quitó puntos a Gryffindor!- protestó Harry.-

Eso es problema de Snape, no mío, Potter.- la cortó ella.- Venga, ¿qué hacemos?

Pues no lo sé…

Tengo hambre.

¿Y?

¿Cómo que y? ¡Vamos a las cocinas!- exclamó Duna con voz exasperada. "Dios mío, ¿yo, la buena estudiante, responsable y prudente Duna estoy fuera de clase por hacer una locura y ahora quiero largarme a comer a las cocinas?"

Harry vio que la morena ponía cara extrañada, y él mismo puso la misma cara. "Debe de pensar que me falta un verano el pobre chavalín jeje". Y a todo esto, la morena se empezó a reír sola, lo que hizo que Harry la mirara aún más raro. "Ya está, lo he conseguido, ya piensa que estoy de psiquiatra."

Venga, vamos anda que ya me crujen las tripas.

El moreno se levantó y la siguió. Llevaban ya dos minutos caminando, cuando Duna le hizo la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía cinco.

Oye Harry, ¿dónde están las cocinas?- preguntó ella poniéndose colorada.-

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada.

Y yo que pensaba que sabías dónde eran, como ibas tan lanzada…

Es que si te decía que no sabía dónde estaban las cocinas y tú tenías que llevarme, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos estuviéramos todavía ahí sentados.

Seguro.

¿Ves?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo. Se oía la voz de Mcgonagall recitando su monólogo de todos los días a una clase que podría bien ser de su propio curso. Duna miró preocupada a Harry que le respondió con una mirada que venía a decir "lo siento, pero no hay otro camino".

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones y comprobaron con horror que estaba abierta. Ahora la voz de la subdirectora se oía totalmente clara. Se asomaron un poco sin que los descubrieran y vieron que la profesora estaba muy ocupada en escribir en la pizarra los pasos para desvanecer objetos.

El moreno miró a Duna. Esta sacó tres dedos de su mano y él la entendió. Los volvió a cerrar en un puño y sacó el primero. Luego el segundo. Y el tercero. Echaron a correr y pasaron por delante de la puerta, con tan mala suerte de que justo cuando pasaban ante el vano de la puerta la severa mujer se dio la vuelta y los pilló in fraganti.

¿A dónde se creen que van?- preguntó su voz a sus espaldas cuando solo llevaban un par de metros corridos.

Los dos se pararon en seco. Habían corrido intentando alcanzar la esquina antes de que la profesora saliese de clase, pero habían subestimado la rapidez que tenía la buena señora cuando quería. Jadeando, los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta. Mcgonagall los miró con expresión severa, vamos como siempre y con una señal les dijo que la siguieran a su despacho.

¿Vamos de lío en lío, e?- susurró Harry a Duna, que caminaba apesadumbrada a su lado.- ¿Y gracias a quién?

A ver, tú me llevaste por aquí.

Pero tú me pediste que viniéramos a las cocinas.

Tú me trajiste por el pasillo de transformaciones.

Y tú diste la señal justo cuando Mcgonagall miraba.

Y tú te reíste de mí.

Tú desvaneciste mi poción.

Duna ya no aguantaba más. No soportaba discutir y encima se le juntaba con que sus padres la matarían si se enteran de esto, con la expulsión, con que no tenía amigos todavía…Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara. No quería que el moreno la viera llorar y quedar como una llorona delante de él. Al igual que con él, Duna se hacía una máscara con la gente. Sentía que si era ella misma no la aceptarían y por eso quería dar la imagen de dura. Temía que le hicieran daño.

Harry parecía no saber qué hacer, porque movía las manos de una manera un tanto extraña y hacía amagos de hacer movimientos de los que al segundo se arrepentía. Al final optó por separarle las manos con cuidado de la cara. Se encontró con un montón de lágrimas surcándole el rostro. El poco rimmel que llevaba se le había corrido y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Le recordó a Cho, el año anterior, el día que…Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de aquello. Al final consiguió pasarle un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Duna le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y él le dijo bajito que no pasaba nada. Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho de Mcgonagall, que los hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Pruebas de Quidditch y alguna pelea

3. PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH Y PELEAS.

Sentaos.

Duna se sentó tímidamente en uno de los sillones del despacho de Mcgonagall. Resultaba irónico que los sillones fueran de pulcra piel de dragón, pero que después de haberte sentado en ellos, te daba la sensación de estar en la silla eléctrica, ni mucho menos confortable. Miró hacia su compañero y descubrió que no estaba ni mucho menos tan nervioso como ella, sino que se limitaba a observar con repentino interés una esquina descosida de su túnica. Después volvió la vista al frente, donde les miraba severamente la subdirectora. Parecía esperar a que uno de los dos hablara. "Tendrá jeta el niño este, si al final voy a tener que hablar yo y todo," pensó Duna con furia. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero él ni se inmutó. Parecía haber desconectado el cerebro a la espera de una bronca. "Buen sistema Potter, pero da la casualidad de que no pienso decir nada a Mcgonagall hasta que te de por bajar a este planeta y hacerme compañía."

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, pero estaba en las mismas que antes. Decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. "Vale, ¿no quieres hablar? Pues no hables, pero entonces solo escuchará mi versión del asunto."

Verá profesora…Es que no me encontraba demasiado bien de…ya sabe…

El semblante de la mujer cambió por completo. "Es alucinante. El hablar de la regla hace siempre que parezca que lo que estás diciendo es verdad..."

Y me confundí y le eché un ingrediente que no era a la poción, así que explotó y le dio al caldero de Harry Potter, desvaneciendo su poción.

Al oír su nombre, el moreno hizo un movimiento brusco, como si le acabasen de despertar, y por primera vez en 10 minutos, prestó atención a lo que se decía en aquella sala.

Él lo debió de tomar como una especie de ataque o algo parecido, porque hizo desvanecer a propósito mi poción, pero yo le intercepté y el hechizo rebotó al caldero de unas chicas de mi casa. El profesor Snape debió de pensar que nos estábamos peleando, que es lo que yo hubiera pensado,- (Duna puso mucho esmero en recalcar esto último para completar la imagen de "niña buena")- y nos expulsó de clase a los dos.-

La profesora miró a Harry que miraba con incredulidad a la morena.

¡Pero eso no es verdad!- dijo él furioso.-

¿Por qué niegas que después de que nos expulsaran me acompañaste a la enfermería, ya que me encontraba tan mal?- le interrumpió ella haciéndose la ofendida.-

Yo no niego… ¿Qué?

Claro, todos los chicos sois iguales. Cuando estáis con nosotras muy caballeros, pero luego os las queréis dar de duros.- continuó Duna cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada, pero disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo al moreno.- ¡Profesora, Harry Potter me acompañó a la enfermería amablemente aunque él no lo quiera reconocer!

Yo no niego nada profesora.- repuso Harry al fin.- Fue todo un malentendido, y como sentí que era culpa mía, pues la acompañé a la enfermería, lo que pasa es que ya sabe…A los chicos nos da vergüenza reconocer estas cosas…

Duna estaba flipando con el paripé que estaban montando entre los dos para que no les cayera castigo. Le dirigió una sonrisa de perdón a Harry como respuesta a su último comentario y miraron a Mcgonagall para ver el resultado de su actuación.

¿Y cómo es posible que hayáis pasado por delante de mi puerta corriendo?- preguntó con gesto desconfiado.-

Verá profesora.- empezó Duna, con cara de, como si le diera mucha vergüenza contarlo.- Yo…En esos días…Bueno, me dan bajones de tensión y con frecuencia me dan arcadas que después no llevan a nada pero nunca termino de acostumbrarme.- terminó la morena con un gesto de resignación.- En ese momento tenía la sensación de estar a punto de vomitar y corría hacia al baño

Señorita Aguinaga, los baños de chicas están en la dirección contraria hacia la que usted corría.-

Esta vez fue Harry el que intervino, al ver que se había quedado paralizada al no esperar ese comentario.

- Profesora, ella seguramente no tuvo tiempo de pensar hacia donde quedaban los baños.- Además, al ser nueva en el colegio…Yo mismo todavía no se me todos los caminos hacia los baños…

Mcgonagall alzó una ceja. Les escrutó con la mirada, hasta que por fin, dictó su sentencia final.

Señorita Aguinaga y señor Potter…

Parecía estar pensándose lo que iba a decir. "Y el Oscar de la academia es para…"

Por esta vez no les castigaré, teniendo en cuenta que fue un malentendido. Ahora, señor Potter, haga el favor de acompañar a la señorita a la enfermería para que le den una pastilla contra el dolor.- dijo dándose la vuelta. "¡¡¡Sííííí!!!".

Harry y Duna salieron del despacho de Mcgonagall aún sin poderse creer que hubieran salido de allí sin un castigo. Se miraron y sonrieron. Harry le tendió la mano a Duna para hacer las paces.

Buena actuación.- dijo él.- Ha sido por poco ¿eh? Yo estuve a punto de decírselo, si no llega a ser por ti…

- Perdona, pero cuando me dijo lo de los baños fuiste tú el que nos salvaste el cuello, porque a mí me pilló completamente de sorpresa…

Tú tampoco has estado nada mal.- le replicó ella estrechándole la mano.- George Clooney no le daría el pego a Mcgonagall. Aunque eso sí, él está mucho más bueno que tú.

Harry le dio una colleja en el cuello. De pronto empezaron a salir alumnos de todas partes. Vieron un grupo de Slytherins que salían de la clase de Transformaciones en la que la subdirectora había estado dando clase, que habían montado una bulla impresionante. Entre ellos estaba Malfoy, que le dio un codazo a Goyle cuando los vio. Avanzó directo hacia ellos. Harry ya tenía una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, pero Duna se la agarró impidiéndole que sacara la varita.

Vaya parejita.- empezó Malfoy con voz de nena.- ¿No estaríais haciendo cochinadas?

Pues mira Malfoy. Ha sido bastante mejor que tú. Tu gatillazo fue memorable.- añadió mientras sonreía abiertamente, y la cara del rubio cambiaba para convertirse en una mueca de enfado.-

Entonces ese no era yo.- repuso tranquilamente.- Debías de estar tan borracha que te acostaste con uno pensando en mí.

Si no estaba contigo es que no estaba tan borracha.- contestó Duna.- También, el problema es que tampoco tengo dinero para pagar tus servicios, así que se le va a hacer. Me gasté los cinco euros que cobrabas en una docena de ranas de chocolate.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de odio, mientras Harry se aguantaba la risa.

Pero no te preocupes Malfoy, soñar es gratis.- le dijo la morena antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, seguida por Harry, que seguía partiéndose.

¿Dónde se supone que estabais vosotros dos?- preguntó Hermione cuando se los chocó por el pasillo.-

Venimos del despacho de Mcgonagall.- respondió Harry.- Le contamos una bola increíble para que no nos pusiera castigo. Ella le dijo que tenía la regla y que se le había rebotado el hechizo y no se qué y que luego yo le había acompañado a la enfermería.-

¿Y os creyó?- preguntó Hermione incrédula.-

Sí.- respondió el-niño-que-vivió con orgullo.- Y tampoco nos quitó puntos por estar corriendo hacia las cocinas. Claro está que no le dijimos eso y

¿Qué estabais corriendo hacia donde?- les gritó Hermione.-

Cállate Hermione, a ver si va a estar Mcgonagall por aquí y te oye.- le dijo el moreno llevándole a la chica un dedo a la boca para que se cayera, que ella mordió a gusto.-

¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!!!

Te está bien empleado. – repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.-

No sé qué prefiero, que me muerdas o mil Mcgonagalls furiosas.- murmuró el moreno acariciándose el dedo, que comenzaba a parecerse a uno de los de tío Vernon, como enseguida se apresuró a aclarar él.

Ron rió y Hermione sonrió levemente. De pronto, Duna miró el reloj. Tenía que irse pitando si no quería llegar tarde a Encantamientos. Se despidió de ellos y echó a correr a las mazmorras, donde se había dejado la mochila. Por suerte para ella, cuando llegó no estaba Snape y pudo cogerla y marcharse.

Cuando estaba saliendo al pasillo se chocó de morros con alguien. Iris Stuart. Iba a irse cuando la rubia la agarró de la manga. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

Ten cuidado en acercarte demasiado a Malfoy.

Yo no me acerco a Malfoy, Stuart. Es él el que se dirige a mí.- contestó Duna intentando zafarse del brazo de la Slytherin.-

Dudo que él se acerque a ti.- contestó Iris cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad.-

Duda lo que te de la gana, pero déjame en paz.- gruñó Duna.- Yo no tengo ningún interés en él, así que todo para ti.

Más te vale, si no tu preciosa carita ya no volverá a ser la misma.- dijo Stuart dándole un pequeño cachete en la mejilla a Duna, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con sus amigas.-

"La verdad es que no me extraña que me amenace por Malfoy.- pensó la morena acariciándose la mejilla en donde la rubia le había dado.- El culo que tiene es para agarrarlo y no soltarlo, pero no es mi tipo de chico." "¡Ostia, si llego ya cinco minutos tarde!"

Corrió hasta la clase de Encantamientos y por supuesto, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Respiró hondo, picó y entró. Flitwick le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando. "¡Joder qué vergüenza! ¡Me cago en Stuart!"

Lo siento profesor, tuve que ir a la enfermería.- dijo con un hilo de voz recordando a donde se suponía que tenía que haber ido después de salir del despacho de Mcgonagall.-

Puede sentarse tranquila señorita.- dijo Flitwick con un gesto señalando su silla.-

Ella subió hasta el penúltimo piso de la clase, donde estaba su sitio y sacó los libros.

Bueno pues como iba diciendo, el hechizo para aumentar la voz es muy útil, y no solo para comentar partidos de quidditch como hacía el señor Lee Jordan, sino para, por ejemplo, poder pedir ayuda a distancia si estás en apuros. Hay que apuntar a la boca y pronunciar claramente, ¡Sonorus! COMO PODRÉIS COMPROBAR MI VOZ HA AUMENTADO SU VOLUMEN A EL TRIPLE, Y ESO QUE SOLO ESTOY HABLANDO EN SUSURROS.

Duna tenía los oídos tapados, como el resto de la clase. Flitwick los observó unos minutos, mientras ellos le miraban suplicando que no volviese a hablar.

¡QUIETUS! – Y ya con la voz a normal volumen prosiguió.- Vamos a ver. Lo mejor será que la próxima clase la hagamos fuera del castillo, si no nos van a doler demasiado los oídos. La próxima vez que tengamos encantamientos id donde la cabaña de Hagrid y si está el campo de quidditch libre haremos allí unas pruebas. Ahora vamos a recordar los encantamientos aturdidores e ilusionadores. Poneos por parejas y practicad hasta que acabe la clase. Hoy no podemos seguir con los hechizos para aumentar el volumen de la voz.

Duna se levantó pesadamente del pupitre y se dirigió a Mandy, que no tenía pareja. Estuvieron practicando hasta que sonó la campana mágica y se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Pasó por el cuadro de Sir George El Manco, que la saludó con su mano derecha, la única que le quedaba, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Un minuto después estaba frente a la inmensa estatua de una bruja con una enorme verruga en la nariz. Había oído por ahí que la Sala Común de Gryffindor la custodiaba La Señora Gorda y le parecía injusto que la suya la custodiara semejante esperpento. No dudaba que Rosalline la Sabia hubiese hecho descubrimientos muy importantes para el mundo mágico, pero lo que era indiscutible era que era horrorosa.

Niña, ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara o me vas a decir la contraseña?- preguntó con un gesto hosco la bruja despegando su nariz…protuberante de un libro gordísimo.-

"Debe ser el tener que leer desde hace mil años el mismo libro que la hace tan borde". Pensó Duna.

Chipirones con chocolate.- murmuró, antes de que la bruja se apartase y dejase un hueco por el que pasó la chica.

Un montón de alumnos estaban en el tablón de anuncios mirando algo. Esperó a que se dispersaran un poco para ir a ver qué era sentada en uno de los sofás. Se fijó en que Cho Chang estaba en uno de los sillones llorando con su inseparable amiga Marietta Edgecombe intentando consolarla.

Duna rodó los ojos, se levantó y vio lo que atraía tanto la atención de la gente. Era un anuncio del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, que comunicaba que necesitaban un/a buscador/a nuevo/a porque el anterior había sido depuesto. Miró otra vez a Cho y entendió por qué lloraba. Mandy le había dicho que el año anterior había ido empeorando progresivamente desde la muerte de su novio. A ella no le extrañaba que estuviera mal, cualquiera con un poco de corazón se daría cuenta de eso. "No estaría mal presentarse aunque solo fuese para probar a ver cómo se me da el puesto de buscador." También se necesitaban un nuevo guardián, pero a Duna ese puesto no le gustaba. Las pruebas serían al día siguiente en el campo de Quidditch, a las 5 y media.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Hermione al día siguiente cuando la alcanzó por el pasillo.-

Bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó Duna bostezando. La noche anterior había dormido poco porque había estado repasando todas las jugadas que sabía y había visto.-

Genial. ¿Sabías que Harry es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?- preguntó la castaña dando un pequeño saltito de la alegría.-

¡No tenía ni idea!- exclamó Duna sonriendo.- ¿En qué puesto juega?

Buscador. Lleva en él desde primero. Lo malo es que va a tener que poner prácticamente un equipo nuevo, porque casi todos eran de séptimo y ya no están. Necesitamos un par de golpeadores, porque los hermanos de Ron ya se fueron, y los tres cazadores. Es una pena, porque las tres chicas que teníamos, Alicia, Angelina y Katie eran muy buenas. Ron va a seguir como guardián.

Yo seguramente lo intentaré para buscadora.- dijo la morena sonrojándose.- A Cho Chang la echaron y necesitan a alguien. En la Alhambra no jugábamos mucho, pero yo siempre jugaba de buscadora.

Pues suerte.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Vamos? No vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde a Transformaciones.

La mañana les pasó muy lenta. Durante toda la hora con Mcgonagall Duna y Harry se estuvieron "escondiendo" de la mirada felina de la profesora por si acaso había descubierto la mentira y les reñía, pero no parecía haber sido así. Cuando acabaron se separaron y los Gryffindor fueron a Adivinación, mientras que la morena se dirigió hacia los jardines de Hogwarts para asistir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por una vez, Hagrid no les mandó hacer nada peligroso. Los subió a un aula que no se utilizaba del castillo y estuvieron toda la hora cazando pixies. Todos tenían la ligera sospecha de que el director no tenía ni idea de que habían hecho esto en la clase, pero todos se lo pasaron muy bien.

Volvieron agotados a sus salas comunes, y Duna se deshizo del uniforme para ponerse un chándal blanco para ir a las pruebas de quidditch. Se puso una coleta que le recogía el pelo largo y oscuro. Después abrió su baúl y sacó su Nimbus 2001 que le habían regalado sus padres por su cumpleaños hacía dos años. Bajó corriendo hasta el campo de quidditch donde estaban también los Gryffindor haciendo las pruebas. Pudo ver a Harry volando con su, ¡saeta de fuego! Y con el uniforme rojo de los leones. En la grada le observaban Ron, también de rojo y Hermione, que charlaban animadamente. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los de su curso y los saludó con la mano. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y siguieron hablando.

Las pruebas transcurrieron sin incidentes. Las primeras fueron las de los guardianes. A estas se presentaban personas de todos los cursos. Algunos lo hacían fatal y no paraban ni una, pero hubo algunos que lo hicieron realmente bien. Roger Davies apuntaba cosas en un pedazo de pergamino y hacía gestos con la cabeza al resto del equipo, que se arremolinaban alrededor de las anotaciones del capitán.

Por fin, Davies llamó a los aspirantes a buscadores. Duna respiró hondo y se acercó. Todos le dieron su nombre y curso a Roger y el los anotó en su carpeta. Entonces abrió un baúl que tenía y sacó la snitch dorada. Con ella en la mano les explicó que la soltaría por el campo, y que el primero que la cogiese obtendría el puesto de buscador. Mas tarde pasaría un período de prueba de 15 días antes del primer partido para comprobar su eficacia. Durante las pruebas se seleccionaría también al suplente del buscador.

La soltó, mientras el resto del equipo Ravenclaw comprobaba que ninguno de los aspirantes llevaba varita.

Solo un aviso.- añadió Davies con el semblante muy serio.- Al que pillemos haciendo trampas o peor, agrediendo a alguno de los contrincantes quedará expulsado de las pruebas y no se podrá volver a presentar este año ni el que viene. Muy bien…tres…dos…uno…¡A por ella!

Todos salieron disparados hacia arriba con las escobas y se quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Duna miró a un lado y a otro. Definitivamente no era lo mismo practicar en un campo de quidditch real que en un prado, entre otras cosas, el primero era mucho más grande. De pronto vio que uno de las chicas que estaban al otro lado del campo se lanzaba en picado al suelo. Los dos que estaban más cerca y que lo vieron, salieron disparados detrás de ella Iban a chocar contra el suelo, pero ella dio un giro brusco hacia arriba y los chicos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Nunca había visto un Amago de Wronski con sus propios ojos, y tampoco esperaba verlo de manos de una chica de cuarto curso. Vio que en el suelo, Davies hacía una anotación en su carpeta mientras el resto del equipo observaban a la chica boquiabiertos.

Pasaron cinco minutos más…y otros cinco…y otros cinco…

El cansancio y la impaciencia se adivinaban en la cara de la gente. Algunos ya ni siquiera prestaban atención. Se dedicaban a arrancar ramitas de la cola de su escoba. Duna resopló. "Madre mía que desesperación." Pensó cansinamente. "No vamos a acabar en la vida."

De pronto un pequeño destello dorado brilló a escasos treinta metro de ella. Instintivamente miró a la chica de antes y se lanzó justo a la vez que ella. "Ánimo bonita." Pensaba Duna animando a su Nimbus 2001. "Cógela vamos."

Pero las palabras de ánimo no le sirvieron de nada porque a falta de un par de metros de la snitch la chica de cuarto la había cogido. Duna no pudo frenar a tiempo y se la comió. Le dio el tiempo justo a coger a la pobre niña que casi se cae de la escoba.

Lo…Lo…Lo siento de verdad.- le dijo la morena a la chica, que la miraba con cara de susto.- No pude frenar a tiempo. ¿Estás bien?

Si, creo que sí, solo ha sido un susto.- le dijo la chica pasándose una mano por la frente.-

Bueno…-Duna tenía la mirada fija en la pelota dorada que la chica sostenía aún en la mano, intentando disimular la envidia.- Enhorabuena por el Amago de Wronski. Nunca había presenciado uno.

¡Ah! Gracias.- dijo ella riendo.- ¿A qué curso vas?

A sexto. Me llamo Duna.

Yo voy a cuarto. Me llamo Mary.- añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se la dio pero por dentro estaba triste. No era que esperase ganar las pruebas, pero había estado practicando bastante durante el verano y le dolía que una chica más pequeña que ella hubiese ganado. Y además por goleada, porque el Amago que hizo fue impresionante y si Duna vio la snitch fue por pura casualidad. A todo esto se juntaba que no había tenido lo que se le puede llamar un buen día.

Observó con desinterés a Roger Davies, que se acercó para felicitar a Mary. Bajó suavemente, pero oyó la voz del capitán que la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Oye, que si me puedes dar tu nombre. Es para que seas la suplente.- dijo con la pluma en la mano.-

Duna Aguinaga, de sexto.- dijo ella, pero al ver la cara de Davies deletreó su apellido.- A-G-U-I-N-A-G-A.

Muy bien Duna. Tendrás que estar presente en los entrenamientos y en los partidos te vestirás como los demás para poder entrar al campo en el caso de que sea necesario, ¿te parece?

Si, claro.- respondió ella sonriendo. Al menos no todo estaba perdido. Al menos podría asistir a los entrenamientos.

Descendió al suelo y se encaminó al castillo a darse una ducha.

De pronto, unas voces la llamaron. Ron, Harry y Hermione la saludaron con la mano. Ella se paró para esperarlos y sonrió. Por lo menos tendría compañía.

¡Hola!- dijo Harry sin aliento.- ¿Qué tal las pruebas? Yo no pude ver las de Ravenclaw, aunque me hubiera gustado.

Nada.- contestó pesadamente Duna encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy la suplente, aunque no le llego ni a la suela a la chica que salió. Es una de cuarto. Hizo un Amago de Wronski impresionante.

Harry y Ron abrieron la boca muy sorprendidos, pero a Hermione ni siquiera le cambió la cara. Ya ni se acordaba de lo que era un Amago de Wronski. Se lo tuvieron que explicar detenidamente para que lo entendiese, lo que hizo que Ron se desesperase y acabasen discutiendo acaloradamente sobre si hay cosas más importantes que los libros y que si solo piensas en el quidditch… Cuando llegaron al Hall estaban cada vez más separados y por mucho que intentaba que se calmasen, lo único que consiguieron fue que Hermione se esfumase a la biblioteca y que Ron subiese a la Sala común todo enfadado.

Hay que ver, siempre están igual…-murmuró Harry suspirando y viendo cómo su amigo subía las escaleras exagerando mucho sus pisadas.- Se llevan muy bien, pero continuamente tienen estas broncas…

Es una lástima, con la buena pareja que hacen.- dijo Duna más para sí misma que para Harry, pero él la oyó y sonrió.-

Si…-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Me alegra ver que alguien más lo ha notado. Me di cuenta en verano cuando fuimos a la Madriguera, a casa de Ron. Tendrías que verlos mirarse. ¿Nunca has sentido que sobras en algún momento?

La morena rió y le sonrió otra vez. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y fue como si una aspiradora le hubiera succionado el estómago. Fue una sensación muy rara.

Bueno…-dijo, y añadió bajando la voz y acercándose a ella.- Podríamos… ¿Cómo decirlo?

A Duna se le aceleró el corazón. El moreno parecía estar pensándose lo que iba a decir y a ella le iba a dar una taquicardia de un momento a otro, pero sin saber el motivo. "¿Pero qué cojones me está pasando…?"

Podríamos ofrecerles una "pequeña ayuda" para que se…comprendieran.- terminó, apartándose para observar el efecto que había tenido en ella su oferta.- le dijo al oído, para que no lo oyeran el resto de personas que había en la sala común.

Se podría decir que la cara de Duna era un poema. Se había quedado con una mueca de…¿Confusión? No sabía qué le había pasado exactamente, pero cuando él le sonrió tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago, como de succión, y cuando se le había acercado tanto había pensado que…Era una tontería. "Tú como siempre sigues tan soñadora. Nunca cambies Duna." Murmuró la chica enfurruñada consigo misma.

Débilmente asintió con la cabeza y Harry se despidió de ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, al tiempo que se marchaba. La morena dio un sonoro resoplido y se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw para darse una ducha. Ya había tenido suficiente aquel día.


End file.
